


The Mysterion Chronicles

by rocketsandraccoons



Category: South Park
Genre: Au: the Mysterion episodes never happened, But pretty much everything else did, let's see where this goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 13:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12705738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocketsandraccoons/pseuds/rocketsandraccoons
Summary: FollowSouth Park WeeklyReporter Kyle Broflovski as he follows the steps of South Parks very own Vigilante, while Clyde Donovan wages a one man war to prevent Taco Bell from closing.





	The Mysterion Chronicles

**Vigilante or Good Samaritan?**

I'm sure by now everyone has heard of the masked Vigilante that appeared during the bank robbery on Main Street on Monday evening. If you haven't heard then let me tell you; on Monday night, at 4:47pm, a group of robbers held up the bank. There were three of them, wearing the ever cliché black ski masks. They were there for three and a half minutes before figure dressed in dark purple, wearing a cloak and a rumoured mask over his eyes, began helping the citizens.

Rather than attacking the robbers, he quietly attempted to get as many civilians out of harms way before the police showed up. Once the police arrived the Vigilante helped the civilians while the officers dealt with the robbers. After all the civilians were out of harms way, the masked Vigilante seemed to have disappeared.

The police have been asked about the Vigilante but seem to know nothing about his – or her – existence. What the chief did say was that “ _Vigilantism is illegal, and we trust that citizens are aware of this. Whoever was wearing the mask stuck within the confines of the law, and came across as more of a good Samaritan than a Vigilante. We hope that the individual does not attempt any kind of real Vigilante behaviour, and that other citizens will not consider attempting anything of the sort either._ ”

With no prior reports, we are left to assume that it was just a Good Samaritan who does not want any attention or recognition for being a decent human being.

With the steady increase of crime in the area, it shines a light on the good that can still be found in the world. There are still good people in the world, but while it is nice to be reminded of that do not risk your life to prove you are not a bad person.

_K.Broflovski_

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is cross posted via Tumblr  
> I want to see where this goes, because it's kind of fun plotting this shit out.


End file.
